


Secret Family

by Blue_Hood



Category: Elementary (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: "Apparently my brother sired a son before his death.""Where?""Here in the States," he said as though it's obvious."Mycroft had a kid here in the US?""No, my half-brother. He's rather famous here in the States." Sherlock showed Joan a picture.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Secret Family

"I have received a call from Child Services, apparently my brother sired a son before his death."

"Where?"

"Here in the States," he said as though it's obvious.

"Mycroft had a kid here in the US?"

"No, my half-brother. He's rather famous here in the States." Sherlock showed Joan a picture on his phone.

"Tony Stark?!"

"Yes and before you ask, we share a mother. The boy's name is Harley Keener and I need you to cover with the Captain while I meet with him."

"Okay. Why can't we just tell the Captain?"

"Because the secret was kept for a reason. If Anthony shows up, we will most likely claim to be old mates from boarding school. I felt I must tell you in case Child Services insists on placing Harley with us."

"Alright."

"Much appreciated, Watson. I also have to meet with Child Services. When we spoke on the phone, they let slip that Harley has a sister. Apparently she is not related to me by blood and as such, they are not as inclined to transfer custody, even temporarily."

"That seems strange, I would have thought they'd want to keep siblings together."

"Yes, well, the Keeners lived in Tennessee so that may have something to do with it. Additionally, I am not technically an American citizen so there are extenuating circumstances. Were I still in London, I highly doubt I would have been contacted at all."

"That's fair, I suppose."

"Thank you again, Watson. I must be going if I intend to make both meetings." With that, he hurried out the door.

First stop, Stark Tower, he bypassed reception and looked up at a camera near the elevator "JARVIS, I need to speak with Anthony."

The elevator opened and Sherlock stepped inside, he was taken to his brother's workshop where the man himself stood with a raised unimpressed eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Harley Keener, does the name sound familiar?"

"Yeah, kid helped me during the Mandarin thing."

"He's your son."

"What?"

"Child Services called about a child for whom I am the closest living relative. I thought it odd that Mycroft would shack up with a woman in Tennessee so I did some digging," Tony snorted at that, knowing full well what _some digging_ meant for Sherlock. "I am impressed that you have managed to hide our connection so well that your own child can only be traced to me. Child Services is refusing to allow me to house both Harley and Megan because I am only related to the elder."

"Right. What do you want me to do?"

"You're his father, he just lost his mother and Child Services is going to take away his sister. Figure it out. I already told my partner we're brothers since your son is going to live with us, at least temporarily." With that, he stormed out and took a cab to a meeting with Cheryl Palmer, the New York CPS agent assigned to Harley's case.

Meeting Watson at the precinct afterwards, she asked "How'd your meetings go?"

"Time will tell, Watson."

Gregson said "Holmes! Where you been?"

Sherlock showed the Captain a picture "I was recently contacted by Child Services in regards to my nephew, as you can see there, and I had a meeting to go over some details regarding my suitability as a guardian. I have a home-study scheduled for tomorrow, Harley should arrive within the week."

"Oh, Watson was a bit stingy with the details."

"I asked for her discretion. Harley has a younger half-sister on her mother's side and I thought I might convince Child Services to allow me to claim both but they continue to refuse my request."

"I woulda thought they'd want to keep the kids together."

"Watson said the same thing when I told her but the Keeners are from Tennessee and I am not technically a citizen of this country so there are extenuating circumstances. I have it all well in hand, we should focus on the case."

"Right."

Several days later, a woman in a pantsuit escorted a young blond teen into the squad room. Joan tapped Sherlock on the shoulder and he turned to the pair before hurrying over. "Harley, I'm your uncle, Sherlock Holmes."

"Mom never mentioned you."

"I imagine she didn't know me, seeing as we never met. Your father was my brother." He turned to the woman "Ms. Palmer, do you have some papers for me to sign?"

"Yes. To be clear, you are being granted temporary custody as Harley's next of kin."

"I understand. And where is Megan being placed, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She has been placed in a foster home in Tennessee."

"Thank you."

Tony chose that moment to barge in, "Excuse me, Palmer, was it? I'd like to know why you're placing my son with my brother."

"Mr. Stark," Cheryl Palmer said "Mr. Holmes is the closest relative we could find."

"Alright, well, I guess since it's a temporary placement we can wait for a paternity test but I'd like to take in both Harley and Megan. I thought that Child Services strove to keep siblings together."

"We will see what we can do but in the meantime, I need Mr. Holmes to sign."

"Will do." As he signed where indicated, Sherlock told his brother "You are welcome to come with us to the Brownstone, Ant."

"Thank you, Lock."

Tony looked around "You work with the police, I thought I'd misread that."

"Not at all." Sherlock told Palmer, "We'll take it from here, thank you."

The social worker left and Sherlock turned to Harley "I think you already know my half-brother, Tony Stark but I assure you he did not know he was your father the first time you met."

"Okay. You're brothers?"

"Same mom, different dads," explained Tony.

"Ant is three years older than me."

"Ant? Seriously? What happened to Anthony?"

"Mycroft."

"Ah."

Harley asked "Who's Mycroft?"

"Wait, you called me Anthony- oh, nevermind."

Harley repeated "Who's Mycroft?"

"Our older brother, Mycroft is legally dead. Whether he's actually dead remains to be seen."

"Oh."

Sherlock said "Let's get going."

Another week passed before CPS allowed Tony to take both Harley and Megan Keener; the headache from containing the damage caused by revealing his relationship to the Holmes family was legendary. Sherlock and Joan took Harley to Stark Tower together, Sherlock led them straight passed reception to an elevator that opened as they neared. When they stopped, Harley was nearly tackled by a human shaped ball of energy "Harley!"

"Hey sis. Have you met Uncle Lock?"

"Seriously?" asked Sherlock. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

The girl looked up "Hi, Uncle Lock. Are you Tony's brother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Cool." Megan and Pepper both insisted they stay for dinner, the latter so she could grill the brothers about their secret relationship and the former so she could get to know 'Uncle Lock'.


End file.
